Autumn Holiday
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Redupkan suaramu. Hilangkan hawa keberadaanmu. Dia Yang Terjaga. Chap 3 Update! Review :D
1. Surat Kaleng

Holla minna-san~! :D Author –sinting- ini kembali mempublish fic gaje. Kali ini formatnya multichap, sesuatu yang jarang banget dibuat ama author sinting ini =w=

Enjoy~!

.

* * *

**...Autumn Holiday...**

x

**Disclaimer** : Yoshihiro Togashi

**Warning!** Killua P.O.V, Mungkin agak sedikit OOC, pastinya gaje dan abal, dan pada chapter 2 mungkin ada OCnya, dan jangan lupa, **Don't Like Don't Read!**

x

**Satu : Surat Kaleng**

x

x

x

Apa yang terpikirkan para pelajar apabila mereka muak akan tugas dan pekerjaan berat?

Ya, satu kata, yaitu liburan.

Aku memang seorang anak remaja, namun bukan pelajar. Intinya, aku adalah seorang anak yang tak bersekolah.

Bukan, bukan karena miskin ataupun kekurangan materi—bahkan aku terlahir dalam lingkup keluarga kaya dan ternama. Bukan, bukan juga karena harus membantu orangtua bekerja layaknya pengangguran di jalanan.

Namun, ada alasan yang membuatku sedemikian tak bersekolah. Yaitu, peraturan keras keluargaku yang menanamkan ajaran sesat.

Dilarang berteman.

Jadi, coba tebak bila aku bersekolah dan mendapatkan teman baru? Pastilah anggota keluargaku menghukum dan melemparkan diriku dalam penjara kekerasan—dimana nantinya darah dan kertak gigi berpadu di sana.

Oke, sebenarnya bukan ini yang kumaksud. Hanya saja, aku mendapat selembar surat yang mencurigakan pada siang bolong hari Minggu.

xxx

**Dear Killua Zaoldyeck,**

**Hai Killua! Apa kabar?**

**Kami tahu kau pasti sedang mengerutkan alis atas surat kaleng tak jelas yang terkirim ke rumahmu yang sangat megah itu. Kau boleh curiga dan mengirim balik surat ocehan dan makian kepada kami nantinya. **

**Tapi, kau pastinya tahu tentang ujian Hunter, kan? Ujian yang pernah kau ikuti itu?**

**Kau ingat juga? Pada ujian pertamamu, kau mengalami kegagalan dan depresi berat berkat kakakmu yang sangat unik itu, Illumi. Dan pada kedua kalinya kau ikut ujian ini, kau berhasil mendapatkan gelar Hunter hanya pada satu babak dan hasilnya sangat membuat panitia terbengong-bengong.**

**Baik, baik, bukan maksud kami untuk membuatmu bernostalgia pada masa-masa itu. Kami mengirim surat juga pasti ada alasannya.**

**Begini, Killua. Liburan Lebaran tahun ini, ada sekelompok anak-anak sekolahan yang akan berkunjung ke perusahaan penyelenggara ujian Hunter dan menginap di hotel Hunter kami untuk 3 hari. **

**Masalahnya, kami para panitia dan petugas, semuanya akan berlibur ke Hawaii pada liburan kali ini selama seminggu. Jadi... perusahaan penyelenggara ujian Hunter akan kosong untuk sementara. **

**Jadi, kau mengerti? Kami ingin kau datang dan menemani anak-anak itu selama menginap di hotel Hunter yang sangat dekat dari perusahaan itu. Kau juga akan ikut menginap bersama mereka. Kami telah menyediakan kamar V.I.P khusus untukmu.**

**Jadi bagaimana? Sepulang dari liburan di Hawaii, kami akan memberimu sebuah hadiah yang sangat special, lho! Berminat?**

**Pokoknya cepat datang kemari dan konfirmasikan denganku yaa!**

**.  
**

**Peluk dan cium dariku,**

**Netero, ketua penyelenggara ujian Hunter.**

**P.S : Aku juga mengajak sahabat-sahabatmu yang lucu-lucu itu! Salah satunya, Gon. Hohoho~**

xxx

Dasar tua bangka sialan! Aku tak butuh kalimat 'peluk dan cium' itu darimu!

Aku meremas surat itu dan menyimpannya dalam saku celana _jeans_ku. Selembar kertas penuh sudah tak berbentuk berkat kuremas tadi.

Ujian Hunter? Ya, tentu aku ingat masa-masa itu! Dimana pada akhirnya, aku mengenal akan sebuah arti sahabat berkat dia, Gon. Berkat itu pula, aku mendapat ijin dari ayah untuk memiliki sahabat. Ya, itu masa-masa paling berkesan sepanjang hidupku.

Sudah 3 tahun sejak terakhir kali aku mendapat gelar sebagai Hunter. Sudah 3 tahun pula, sejak aku meninggalkan dunia _Greed Island_. Sudah lama sekali _King Ant_ tewas dan cerita berakhir bahagia. Namun, baru sebulan yang lalu sejak aku kembali ke rumah dan Gon juga kembali pada bibi Mito dengan alasan untuk istirahat sejenak.

Ya, baru sebulan yang lalu aku berpisah sementara dengan Gon. Saat itu, rasanya sangat sulit melepasnya kembali pada bibi Mito walau hanya untuk beristirahat dari perjalanan panjang.

Aku sendiri kembali pada keluargaku dengan alasan yang sama. Memang, seharusnya aku ikut menginap di rumah Gon saja, namun aku menolak dengan alasan akan merepotkan bibi Mito.

Oh iya, soal surat dari tua Bangka sialan ini. Aku belum memikirkannya.

Aku tahu, kalimat terakhir itu semata-mata hanya untuk membujukku agar mau membantu mereka mengawasi anak-anak sekolahan itu. Agar perasaan untuk reuni kembali dengan Gon, Leorio, dan Kurapika tertanam dalam benakku.

Apa sebaiknya kuterima saja tugas ini?

Entahlah. Namun, yang terpenting, harus aku konfirmasikan tugas ini kepada ketua Netero secara langsung.

**=000=**

Bangunan yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku menjulang tinggi hingga ujungnya nyaris tak terlihat. Sudah tiga jam perjalananku, hingga akhirnya sampai dan kembali pada gedung yang nyaris terlupakan dalam benakku.

Aku melihat simbol yang tak asing lagi. Simbol yang tercantum pada kartu Hunter yang kumiliki. Simbol yang dikenal siapapun yang memegang gelar Hunter. Ya, apa lagi selain simbol Hunter?

Aku melangkahkan kaki. Selangkah demi selangkah, hingga sampai dan berhenti memasuki _elevator_. Jari-jariku dengan gemetar menekan lantai sepuluh, dimana lantai itulah pusat akan bangunan megah ini.

_Ting!_ Bunyi itu menggema saat _elevator_ naik hingga lantai yang kutuju. Pintu pun terbuka, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali terlihat ialah suasana kantoran dimana berkas-berkas berceceran di beberapa meja.

Mulai dari tertutupnya pintu elevator, kuhilangkan hawa keberadaanku hingga tak berjejak dan tak diketahui. Ancang-ancang untuk memata-matai ruang kerja kakek itu.

Aku melangkah lagi hingga terhenti tepat di depan ruang ketua penyelenggara ujian Hunter. Ah, pastilah ruang kerja si kakek tua bangka itu.

"Ohoho~ kau sudah datang, Killua?"

Belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu, suara berat dan serak itu memanggil dari dalam. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku sudah profesional akan menghilangkan hawa keberadaan diriku sendiri.

"Aku tahu, nak. Pasti kau sedang kebingungan akan caraku menebak hawa keberadaan dirimu, kan?" lanjut suara berat itu.

Aku membuka paksa pintu itu. Bagaimana bisa? Tak ada orang di dalamnya!

"Ka-Kakek! Keluarlah segera!" pintaku kesal. Seketika saja auraku muncul dan ruangan tersebut mulai memanas.

"Jangan naik darah dulu," ucap suara serak itu. Samar-samar bisa kurasakan bahwa suara itu semakin mendekat. "Aku ada di belakangmu."

Aku menoleh. Mendapati sosok pria tua jangkung dan berjanggut. "Di situ kau rupanya, ketua Netero!"

"Hehe..." cengirnya.

Aku menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan aura. "Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi seperti itu? Tidak lucu, tau." gerutuku kesal.

"Iya, maaf," ucap pria itu sembari menepuk-nepuk rambutku. "Jadi... bagaimana, Killua? Tentunya kau ke sini untuk menyetujui tugas yang kuberikan, bukan?"

"Heh, sok tahu," sungutku. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengkonfirmasikan persetujuanku."

"Ya, ya, itu sama saja, bocah. Tenang saja, aku juga mengajak teman-temanmu yang unik-unik itu."

"Yang kau maksud, Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio?"

"Ya tentu saja. Bahkan mereka telah sampai lebih dulu ke sini." jelasnya seraya mengusap-usap janggut panjangnya.

Aku mengerutkan alis dan menyilangkan tangan. "Telah sampai lebih dulu? Maksudmu?"

Ketua Netero mendekat padaku dan memasang tampang penuh tanya. "Ssst... kau hampir membuat mereka terbangun."

"Terbangun?"

"Ya, mereka yang sampai lebih dulu. Jangan mengganggu mimpi indah mereka."

* * *

.

_**...To Be Continue...**_

_**...Tsuzuku...**_

.

* * *

Fic yang dibuat atas dasar gak ada kerjaan dan lagi bosen =w= *ditimpuk batu* Dibuat hanya dalam waktu 2 jam saking bosennya. Dan pada akhirnya, setelah diterawang balik, ternyata hasilnya tetep aja gaje, ancur, dan abal OwO. Autumn. Kenapa harus musim gugur? Karena libur lebaran di luar negeri sana mungkin pas lagi musim gugur kali ya? xD -plak-

Okeh, saia mao ngucapin selamat lebaran juga buat orang-orang yang ngerayainnya xD mohon maaf ya, kalo saia ada salah.

**REVIEW PLEASE!** xDD


	2. Dia Yang Terjaga

Balesan Review di bawah~ Mind to review again? :3

.

* * *

_**Previous **__: _

_Ketua Netero mendekat padaku dan memasang tampang penuh tanya. "Ssst... kau hampir membuat mereka terbangun."_

"_Terbangun?"_

"_Ya, mereka yang sampai lebih dulu. Jangan mengganggu mimpi indah mereka."

* * *

_

.

**...Autumn Holiday...**

.

Hunter X Hunter © **Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Warning!** OOC –maybe-, Normal P.O.V, weird, weird, and weird. **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

**Dua : Dia Yang Terjaga**

.

.

.

"Mimpi indah? Kau hanya membuatku bingung, kakek tua."

Killua berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan sosok jangkung ketua Netero. Senyum khas yang ia lihat kini menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. Samar-samar ia tebak dari berbagai kalimat petunjuk.

Terbangun? Mimpi indah?

Jangan-jangan... Mereka sedang tertidur? Tapi... dimana?

"Ketua Netero, dimana mereka tertidur?"

Sosok jangkung Netero tetap terdiam. Raut wajahnya berkata bahwa Killua harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Semakin tak paham, Killua melangkah pelan dan sepi ke arah ruang kosong tepat di sebelah ruang kerja ketua Netero. Ia memang tak tahu. Namun, samar-samar, suatu hawa keberadaan yang familiar menaungi ruangan gelap itu.

**BRAKK!**

Killua menggebrak paksa pintu usang itu. Sekilas hening, tanpa jawaban yang ditunggu. Yang ada hanyalah debu yang menghempas paksa keluar, hingga Killua harus menutup hidung dan mengucek mata. Yang ada—hanyalah barang-barang bekas berdebu, dan berbagai kayu-kayu lapuk yang sudah tak sedap dipandang mata.

"Hoii ketua! Apa maksud perkataanmu? Dimana semua yang tertidur?" pinta Killua tak sabar. Kesal dan pitamnya nyaris memuncak. Pastilah, sesaat lagi ia takkan ragu memainkan jurusnya.

Namun Ketua Netero tetap terpejam tenang. Tanpa jawaban. Hanya belai angin yang menjawab, dengan terpaan halusnya lewat jendela di sana.

"Khh... baiklah," dengus Killua. Bukan, bukan dengusan menyerah. "Aku masuk."

Killua berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang gelap usang itu. Ya, ia harus menembus benteng debu berlalu lalang, memasang pandangan fokus pada matanya, menemukan jawaban dari pikiran ganjil dalam benaknya.

Lemari pakaian usang, kursi-kursi lapuk, lantai kotor, hingga langit-langit yang dihinggapi sarang laba-laba menjadi objek tersangkanya. Masing-masing digebraknya kasar, membuka satu persatu pintu lemari dan mendobrak sana sini. Tidak ada.

"Hussh... bocah. Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa." ucap suara serak di balik pintu. Sontak Killua berjalan keluar pasrah dan mendapati sosok ketua Netero yang berdiri menunggu di dekat pintu.

Mata Killua berkilat tak sabar. Ia acungkan jari telunjuknya kepada ketua, memaksakan sebuah jawaban. "Kau! Apa yang kau maksud? Siapa yang tertidur?"

"Ssst! Aku bilang diam! Nanti dia terbangun!"

Bukan jawaban, melainkan perintah dan pertanyaan baru. Mata _turquoise_ berkilat beradu mata sayu tegas manula. Killua tak tanggap dan diam saja di sana. Ketua Netero mulai menunjukkan gerak geriknya.

Sosok tua itu berjalan pelan ke ruang lain—ruang kerjanya. Di belakangnya, Killua melangkah pelan dengan tetap memasang raut yang sama.

Di sana—ruang kerja Netero, semua terlihat baru dan tertata rapi. Yang lain hanyalah cercahan berkas-berkas dan dokumen-dokumen yang nampak harus dikerjakan dan dituntaskan semua. Di sisi lainnya, sebuah lemari kayu yang tertutup rapat.

"Apa maksudnya, sih?"

Ketua Netero tak memberikan jawaban lagi. Ia bersandar pada pintu lemari kayu yang tertutup rapat menghadap Killua. Kosong, hening, semuanya berupa tanda tanya yang sesaat akan terungkap.

Kemudian geraknya pun dimulai. Perlahan tubuh renta itu berbalik, kini menghadap lemari penuh tanda tanya yang membisu. Sesekali matanya berbalik sekilas, memandang penghuni lain ruangan itu tajam dan menyeramkan. Seakan malapetaka berusaha keluar dari matanya. Seakan kejadian dalam lemari amat menarik.

Pelan-pelan, gagang besi lemari penuh rahasia dibukanya. Gagang besi itu berontak, tak mau dikuasai semena-mena. Gagang bisu itu memperkuat pertahanannya, menghambat proses ketua Netero menggapai sesuatu di dalamnya. Ketua Netero tak sabar. Ia menghempas paksa dengan tenaganya dan renta, menarik-narik gagang besi.

Berhasil. Pintu misteri itu terbuka.

Killua memicingkan mata. Ia lihat siluet bayang-bayang samar, penuh dengan berkas-berkas dokumen. Selain itu, masih ada pula rangkaian jaring-jaring halus hasil karya laba-laba. Tapi mendekatlah dan lihat ke pelosok lainnya.

Ada sebuah bungkusan di sana.

Netero mengangkat bungkusan itu. Merogoh-rogoh bungkusan itu, hingga nampaklah sudah apa yang dicarinya. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu. Sebuah kunci akan misteri.

"Hei, Itu kunci apa?"

Netero berbalik menatap Killua. Menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. "Ah, kunci ini untuk membuka sangkar. Ayo, ikut aku."

Mulailah Netero berjalan. Killua membuntuti dari belakang. Langkah mereka masing-masing membentur bumi pelan. Mereka berjalan keluar. Kemudian tiba pada lemari kayu lain yang sama mencurigakannya.

"Nah, Killua. Jangan membuatnya terbangun, ya?" Netero memberi isyarat lewat jari telunjuknya. Lagi-lagi ia membuat Killua penasaran. Entah sengaja, atau tidak sengaja?

Lemari itu tak disentuhnya. Tak fokus pada lemari kayu itu, melainkan pada objek lain pada sebelahnya. Sebuah kotak kardus, satu bagiannya dilubangi, dan bagian lainnya disegel.

Pelan, Netero memasukkan kunci itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia menggesek ke samping kanan dan kiri.

_Tuk!_ Kotak kardus pun terbuka. Menyisakan sebuah misteri. Killua tak tahan mengetahuinya.

Kotak kardus itu terbuka. Bayangan hitam merasuk keluar. Siluet cahaya pekat memantul-mantul, hingga pantulannya terhenti pada isi kotak. Menyebabkan apa yang menjadi misteri, terjawab sudah.

Killua terkejut seraya tak percaya. Mungkinkah itu? Hewan yang amat dikenalnya. Hewan yang pernah nyaris dibunuhnya dulu—sekarang ia tak mampu menyakitinya. Hewan yang selalu membuatnya teringat tentang kenangan.

"Ah!" Killua tersentak. Jawaban dari segala pernyataan terlalu jauh dari persepsinya. Bayangan hitam yang pelan-pelan menampakkan diri pun jelas sudah. "Itu! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ssst! Sudah kubilang diam, bodoh!"

"Ah, iya, maaf." ujar Killua seraya mengoreksi pita suaranya. "Tapi... Netero. Itu, bukankah... Konta?—Ah, maksudku, anak Konta?"

"Ya, memang. Dan dia sedang tertidur."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa anak beruang terdampar di tanganmu? Konta pasti mencari-carinya!" pekik Killua sembari menunjuk sosok yang tertidur. Tak tahan emosinya. Volume suara yang sempat ia kecilkan mengeras lagi.

Tak ada perintah tuk kecilkan suara yang memekakkan telinganya. Tak ada reaksi pun dari yang tertidur. Kali ini Netero tak berkomentar seperti tadi. Namun seulas cengiran terhias pada wajahnya.

"Itu urusan mudah, Killua. Tahan emosimu. Jangan mudah meledak. Nanti pemiliknya datang." Netero tersenyum miring. Tangannya mulai ia layangkan, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut silver Killua pelan.

Killua setengah kesal. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak, melangkahkan kakinya, dan bersikap seolah bosan dengan permainan konyol Netero. Namun, langkah dan pergerakannya berhenti.

"Ah! Aku datang lagi, Ketua Netero! Bagaimana anak Konta?"

Ugh. Killua kenal suara itu. Suara familiar yang menggema dan mengejutkan. Suara yang dirindukannya. Itu suara sahabat Konta. Suara sahabatnya juga. Suara yang amat dinanti Killua. Aura _Kyouka_ polos yang senantiasa bersamanya.

Suara Gon. Dibuntuti beberapa derap kaki lainnya. Ini seperti kejutan. Ini seperti hadiah. Padahal, Killua hanya terpisah sekitar satu bulan dengannya.

"Hai, ketua Netero,"

"Yo!"

Tak terkecuali dengan dua suara yang bergabung ini. Suara ringan santai dan suara berat bapak-bapak. Aura _Gugenka_ si jenius, dibuntuti aura _Kyouka_ si bapak. Tak kalah rindunya Killua dengan dua manusia yang agak bertolak belakang ini. Kurapika dan Leorio.

Langkah Killua tercekat. Berkat kehadiran beberapa tamu baru yang dirindukannya.

"Killua!"

Killua tahu ada yang menyapanya barusan. Ia mengabaikannya. Ia menoleh menghadap sumber suara. Itu Gon yang memanggil.

"Lama tak jumpa, Killua. Kau yang kulihat sekarang tampak berbeda, yah. Sedikit lebih tinggi." Kali ini si rambut kuning yang berbicara. Siapapun yang melihatnya pada pandangan pertama pasti mempertanyakan kelaminnya—itu karena pandangan dan sikapnya yang lembut, didukung oleh wajahnya yang sedikit kewanitaan.

Killua memasang seulas senyum. "... Gon, Kurapika, Lolorio."

"Tidak sopan! Lagi-lagi mempermainkan namaku! Kau tak berubah, ya!" pekik Leorio. Reuni ini berjalan seperti dulu. Seperti beberapa tahun lalu, saat dirinya terbebas dari mimpi buruk keluarga Zaoldyeck—keluarganya.

"Hehe..."

_Drap_. Muncul lagi beberapa derap kaki. Bunyinya mengarah pada tempat Killua. Hawa keberadaannya pun mendekat. Kira-kira dua orang jumlahnya.

Tamu lainnya datang. Kali ini benar-benar tak disangka. Dua orang kenalannya juga. Sebuah kejutan lainnya.

"Eh! Ternyata ada kau juga, ya?"

Satu perempuan, satu lelaki. Killua tak merasa asing. Dua-duanya berasal dari ujian Hunter angkatan yang sama. Si perempuan amat manis. Waktu itu ia sempat gugur pada ujian keempat. Si lelaki juga, ia tumbuh menjadi tampan. Ia lulus menjadi Hunter pada angkatan yang sama dengan Gon. Dua-duanya khas dengan topi masing-masing. Ponzu dan Bokura—nama mereka.

"Eh? Kalian juga?"

"Iya. Kami dipanggil ketua Netero."

"Aku pun begitu."

Mereka semua bertemu. Semuanya berasal dari angkatan ujian Hunter yang sama. Semuanya dipanggil Netero atas alasan yang tak dimengerti.

Netero, yang sedari tadi menyaksikan reuni dalam diam pun mulai berkutik. Orang-orang yang terpanggil langsung diam, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendengarkan penjelasan.

Netero berdeham. Terlebih dahulu diberikannya anak Konta pada Gon. Kemudian ia pun mulai memandangi satu persatu orang pilihannya.

"Boleh sekarang aku berbicara? Nampaknya kalian terlalu senang bereuni." jedanya. Semua mengangguk memperbolehkan.

"Selamat datang kembali. Aku tahu kalian ke sini atas panggilan yang kuberikan lewat surat-surat kaleng itu. Aku memanggil kalian juga pasti ada tujuannya. Jadi, kita mulai saja. Dengarkan penjelasanku."

.

_**...To Be Continue...**_

_**...Tsuzuku...**_

.

* * *

Hollaholla? Err... pertama, maafkan kelemotan Author dalam mengupdate cerita. Author sedang dilanda beban. Beban sekolah, stress, labil, dan segala hal. Jadi sekali lagi, Hontou ni Gomenasai! DDx

Oh, ya. Soal chapter kali ini, nampaknya ini chapter yang abal, ya? =w= Maaf sekali lagi. Udah lemot update, ficnya abal lagi. Maaf Maaf Maaf sekali lagi! Dx

**Special Thanx To** :

**Mikiru11** = Kyaaaa~ aku juga demen ma Killua~! xDD Ini udah diupdate :3

**Choco** = Makasihh atas reviewmu xD

**AkiHikaFanz **= Iya. Fic ini emang gatot, ya. TTwTT

**Gabriela Zaoldyeck** = Hee makasih~ xD

**imappyon** = ini udah update xD

**Azumaya Miyuki** = Hehe iya xD wkwk. Okeh, ini lanjutannya! xD

Oh, ya. **Pemberitahuan**. Mungkin untuk chapter 3 akan diupdate lamaaa karena kesibukan saia dan masalah saia. Gomen.

Dan untuk chapter depan, saia akan menyertakan OC* lho~ Okeh, langsung aja saia buka lowongan OC xD Siapa yang berminat jadi OC saia di chapter depan? Saia butuh 2 orang guru dan beberapa muridnya. *OC = Original Character.

**= Contoh Daftar OC =**

Nama : Mika Megurine

Peran : Guru

Ciri-Ciri : Rambut ungu, mata violet, rada jutek, tegas, sikapnya keren, sepertinya menyukai Killua, de el el.

.

Okeh, sekian. **Review yaaaa**~ xD


	3. Tugas

#_** Previous :**_

"_Boleh sekarang aku berbicara? Nampaknya kalian terlalu senang bereuni." jedanya. Semua mengangguk memperbolehkan. _

"_Selamat datang kembali. Aku tahu kalian ke sini atas panggilan yang kuberikan lewat surat-surat kaleng itu. Aku memanggil kalian juga pasti ada tujuannya. Jadi, kita mulai saja. Dengarkan penjelasanku."_

#** Warning:** OoC –maybe-, Modifikasi Canon, OC, alur tak jelas, nista, weird, boring, harap maklumi kegajeannya. **Don't Like, Don't Read.

* * *

**

.

**...Autumn Holiday...**

Hunter X Hunter © **Yoshihiro Togashi**

_Silahkan mulai membaca._

**Tiga: Tugas**

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, tentu kalian akan menemani bocah-bocah itu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Hening. Semua terlihat mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, besok—"

"—Tunggu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit, ketua," sahut seseorang di sana. Anting yang dipakainya nampak membuatnya seperti perempuan. "Apa urusanmu berlibur ke _Hawaii_? Mengapa kau menyuruh kami untuk mengawasi bocah-bocah itu? Mengapa tidak kau suruh asistenmu atau _Hunter_ di angkatan lain saja?"

Kurapika bertanya beruntun. Lainnya turut mengangguk. Sorot mata mereka menajam.

Ketua Netero berdeham. Sesekali diusap jenggot panjangnya itu. "Urusanku? Tentu mau berlibur. Empat bulan ini, kami—para panitia _Hunter_—dihujani berbagai tumpukan tugas dan pekerjaan. Mengapa kalian? Yah, anggaplah bahwa kalian ini spesial. Mengapa harus angkatan kalian? Karena menurutku, angkatan kalianlah yang paling menarik dari segala yang terbaik." Jelasnya panjang lebar menanggapi pertanyaan beruntun itu. "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak. Kami akan menjalankan tugas besok."

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu. Silahkan bubar."

Masing-masing melangkah keluar. Seketika kaki mereka telah menapak jalanan, mereka berkumpul kembali. Killua ada di sebelah Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio, Ponzu, Bokura—masing-masing memilih ada di dekat teman terakrabnya.

"Hei,"

Gon memilih membuka topik pembicaraan di tengah keheningan. Semuanya menoleh menatap—putra Ging Freecs itu—dengan senyum yang sama. Yang ditatap malah canggung sendiri—sepertinya ia salah menyahut.

"Uh, Gon! Aku tak menyangka kau telah tumbuh setinggi ini!" Leorio memilih untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Gon hanya menyengir sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah—hei! Bagaimana bisnismu, _Dokter_?" kali ini Kurapika sibuk mengganti topik.

"Yaaa berjalan lancar. Hahaha," ia tertawa meski tak ada yang lucu sekalipun. Kini semangatnya sedikit muncul untuk mempromosikan kliniknya. "Lain kali kalian harus mengunjungi klinikku! Akan kuberikan potongan tujuh puluh persen bila kalian ingin berobat!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"_Baiklaah~_"

"…"

"…"

Mereka bungkam. Lagi. Saling menatap, namun tak berkomunikasi. Cukup, seseorang di antara mereka sangat ingin menyudahi keheningan ini.

"…"

"ARGH! CUKUP! Bisakah kita tak berdiam-diam seperti ini! **Kita telah mengenal sejak lama!**"

_Nah, itu Killua yang menyahut_.

Semua tersentak, kemudian menoleh. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain selayaknya orang bodoh.

Tiga detik—lima detik—sepuluh detik kemudian, penyakit bernama 'canggung' itu menghilang.

_Kemudian, mereka tertawa layaknya orang bodoh._

"… Pfftt… Hahaha!"

"_Araaa~_ aku benar-benar rindu dengan kalian, teman-teman. Sangat."

"Aku juga, aku juga."

"Uah! Kalian tidak banyak berubah!"

Ketika seseorang memulai merusak keheningan, barulah _mereka-yang-sedari-tadi-terdiam_ mengatakan segala curahan hati mereka. Itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi sesungguhnya.

Kemudian mereka saling mendekat, saling berpelukan.

_Rindu itu memang tak tertahan. Jauh lebih baik mengungkapkannya, ketimbang menyimpannya dalam hati._

"Sampai jumpa besok, _minna-san_!"

Kemudian kawanan itu memencar, kembali pada kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Hari ini telah terjadi pertemuan, sekaligus perpisahan sementara. Dan kini sekawanan itu mengira-ngira; _besok akan terjadi apa?

* * *

_

.

Kemudian besok itu pun datang. Sekawanan itu kembali berkumpul, bertemu, reuni lagi.

Mereka tak datang secara bersamaan. Yang terlebih dahulu sampai adalah Kurapika. Disusul Gon, Killua, Ponzu, Bokura, dan yang terakhir—Leorio.

Hari pertama kunjungan anak sekolahan akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Masalahnya, ini mungkin kali pertama bagi mereka untuk mengurus anak-anak kecil yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi tentang ujian _Hunter_.

"Permisi,"

Datang. Rombongan itu sesaat lagi akan terkumpul penuh. Yang datang pertama ialah pembimbing rombongan itu; _yang tak lain ialah guru sekolahan itu. _Yang menyambutnya tak lain ialah Kurapika—karena memang ia yang ditugasi.

"Oh? Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas rombongan sekolahan itu?"

"Ya, benar. Kalian benar-benar orang yang ditugasi ketua Netero, bukan?"

"Ya, benar, itulah kami. Kau baru datang sendiri? Silahkan masuk, duduk saja dahulu."

Guru itu nampak canggung untuk sesaat. Ragu—karena mungkin ia masih sangat baru dengan lingkungannya.

Leorio sibuk memperhatikan guru itu untuk sesaat. Gerak geriknya menjadi pertanda bahwa ia akan memulai menggoda gadis lagi. Dan_, benar saja._

"Namamu?"

Mata sewarna madu itu menajam. "Kenapa bertanya?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Ami,"

"Hoh," gumamnya. Kini ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sambil bertingkah sok keren. "Nama yang bagus, _lady_. Aku akan memanggilmu Ami-_chan_~"

Yang bersangkutan malah nampak menjauh, bukan tersipu. Kurapika berdeham, ia tak suka sifat Leorio yang seperti itu. _Gombal_, maksudnya.

"_Senseeeeiii~!_"

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, suara ricuh nan lugu khas anak-anak terdengar. Itu berarti, sekawanan _Hunter_ siap menjalani tantangan mereka.

_Jbruk! Bam!_ Pintu terbuka kasar. Haluan angin menerobos masuk. Di sana anak-anak berdatangan, dengan ekspresi yang berbeda tiap wajahnya—entah itu kagum, takut, penasaran, ataupun bahagia.

Dan sebelum segalanya kacau, Ponzu telah berjaga di sana.

"—_Irasshaimasen!_"

Tertib. Satu patah kata itu sukses menghipnotis mereka. Mereka bungkam, lebih memilih duduk manis sembari mendengarkan Ponzu.

"Ahum…" dehamnya. Senyum kecil dilayangkannya. "Selamat datang di kantor penyelenggara ujian Hunter ini. Aku Ponzu—yang akan membimbing kalian—bersama dengan lima orang lainnya. _Yoroshikuu~_"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, sensei!_"

"Nah, silahkan ke atas. Kurapika_-san_ bersama dengan Bokura_-san_ akan membimbing kalian."

"Baik, _sensei_!"

Rombongan kecil itu—yang terhitung sekitar lima puluh orang jumlahnya—cepat memijak anak-anak tangga, hingga tak sampai sepuluh detik, mereka telah berada di atas.

Yang tetap tinggal di sana, hanyalah Ponzu, Leorio, dan Gon. Killua sempat ijin sesaat untuk melihat-lihat kantin—pastilah ia akan kembali dengan tangan berkelimpahan camilan.

"Mana Ami-_chan_?"

"Dia ikut membimbing anak-anak itu,"

"Waaa? Cepat sekali langkahnya," desah Leorio. "Sayang sekali,"

Gon tak ikut menampik perbincangan mereka. Dia sibuk menatap luar melalui jendela—entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Merenung. Diam. Membiarkan angin bercampur polusi membelainya. Tak seperti biasanya. Begitu terus, sampai seseorang menyambung kembali kesadarannya.

"—Kak-Kakak…"

Sontak Gon menoleh, menatap sekitar. Ia tak lihat apapun, kecuali kedua individu yang masih berbincang di sana. Matanya berotasi, namun tak mendapati siapapun.

"—Kak—Kakak, aku di sebelahmu. Bawah, bawah."

Matanya memencar menuju arah yang dikatakan.

Bawah…

Bawah…

… _ANAK KECIL?_

Kini matanya membundar. Gon berjongkok sedikit untuk menyelaraskan tingginya dengan tinggi bocah itu. "Hei, bukankah seharusnya kau ikut bersama rombonganmu?"

"U-Ukh…," yang ditanya malah menjawab dengan ringisan minta belas kasihan. Siapapun—apalagi Gon, pastilah iba, walau tak mengerti kejelasannya. "… aku… aku… te-terpisah…"

_Ou, jelas sudah. Dia gadis yang kehilangan teman-temannya._

Gon—selayaknya tipikal orang lugu—sudah pasti tak bisa membiarkan kesendirian gadis kecil itu. Digenggamnya tangan mungil itu. "Namamu siapa? Biar kakak antarkan menuju ke atas,"

"Li-Lilac…"

"Lila_-chan_, namaku Gon," sesaat kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok Killua berdiri tak jauh dengannya, sembari membawa setumpuk _snack_ langganannya. "Ah, itu yang di sana, namanya Killua."

"_Yo!_ Kau sedang apa? Anak ini siapa?"

"Namanya Lilac. Dia tersesat dari rombongannya. Aku akan mengantarnya kepada Kurapika. Kau ikut?"

Gadis itu—yang diketahui bernama Lilac—memandang lelaki berambut putih itu dengan takut-takut. "Euh, Gon-_niichan_… aku mau sama _niichan_ saja."

… _mau sama niichan saja…_

… _mau sama niichan saja…_

_Tidak mau bersama kakak yang itu…_

_Tidak mau. Tidak mau…_

Dahi Killua nampak menggambar kerutan kesal. Kalimat menyindir itu sungguh menggubris perhatiannya. Lima detik setelah kalimat itu menguap di udara, gadis kecil itu telah membuat Killua naik darah. Kini ekspresi seram tercetak dalam wajah _oval_nya.

"Uuuh…" yeah, Killua berhasil mengikis perasaannya. Bulir-bulir air nyaris mendarat pada pipi merahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lila_-chan_," Gon menepuk serta membelai kepala gadis itu, hingga ia sedikit merasa tenang. "Killua bukan orang jahat, dia baik. _Dia tak akan mencakarmu ataupun menggigitmu_."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja,"

Lilac kecil itu mengusap matanya, kemudian mengukir sebuah senyum polos. "Kalau Gon_-niichan_ yang berbicara, **aku percaya**."

'_Hanya Gon-niichan saja. Aku hanya mempercayai Gon-niichan saja.'_

Sekali lagi, kalimat sejenis sindiran itu menyinggung batin Killua.

Gon berdiri, menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan lembut. "Ne, Lila_-chan_, ayo kita pergi,"

"Ayo, Gon-_niichan_," Lilac mengangguk. Kemudian sedikit-sedikit ia menoleh, menatap Killua dengan perasaan takut. "… Dan… Killua_-niichan_ juga…"

Setidaknya, ia telah berani memanggil Killua.

Mereka—Gon, Killua, dan anak yang baru dikenal itu—Lilac—melangkah menapaki lantai ke depan. Dengan langkah mantap, akan menyelusuri bangunan gedung penyelenggara ujian _Hunter_, hingga sosok manusia bernama Kurapika dan Bokura ditemukannya.

_Namun, mungkin tak semudah itu mengitari gedung bertingkat lima ini._

_Ada seseorang—atau sesuatu yang menunggu.

* * *

_

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

* * *

**Mika's note**:

# Halo, minna-san. Maaf lemot update. Bulan Okto dan Nove Mika kebanjiran tugas, dan baru bisa update setelah ULUM selesai.

# Untuk **imappyon**, inilah OC-mu :D tidak puas? Silahkan flame saia di review. Kau pasti muncul lagi chapter depaaan~ Untuk **KuroPika X**, OC-mu bakal ditampilin di rombongannya Kurapii chapter depan :D

# Ada yang mau tampil sebagai **OC** kaya KuroPika X dan imappyon? Gampaaang~ **daftar OC** ajaa~

**= Contoh Daftar OC =**

Nama : Mika Megurine

Peran : Guru/Murid/Penyihir/Tokoh antagonis/Monster (?)

Ciri-Ciri : Rambut ungu, mata violet, rada jutek, tegas, sikapnya keren, sepertinya menyukai Killua, de el el.

# Ada yang ngerasa penulisan Mika berubah? Iya. Penulisan saia emang sengaja diubah :D lebih menarik? Ah, mungkin lebih abal? =w= raaawwr~ I love _italicaaaa_~

# chapter 4 diupdate masih lama. Kenapa? Karena bulan Januari-Maret, adalah bulan penyiksaan mental + fisik buat mika. Karena UN! UuuueeeeN Tuhaaaan~ UeeeN! DDDx

# **Review kalian sungguh sangat dibutuhkan. So, review, please?**


End file.
